


Full House

by 616bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I made this for myself, M/M, Movie Reference, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, because stuckony is superior, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616bucky/pseuds/616bucky
Summary: Three men and a baby. One big house. What could go wrong?(Surprisingly, a lot.)





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> based on a movie i watched but i tweaked it a little bit,,, sorry for the mistakes i don't get my shit proofread beforehand sksjksks

"Happy 3rd anniversary!" Tony pops a confetti gun as Steve enters the house before opening his arms. He had told Steve he'd be late tonight due to paperworks, but he actually went home _early_ instead to prepare for all this.  
  
Letter balloons on the wall that spell the greeting, streamers hanging on the ceiling, as well as colorful helium balloons. Music playing in the background, something classical, though Tony isn't very fond of them. He just thought it'd set the mood. The table is decorated with candles and of course an array of food is in display, and Steve wondered if Tony had done all of it by himself. Tony won't admit, of course, but Happy helped him cook.  
  
Steve's eyes widen at the scenario, a deep giggle escaping his lips. "Tones, you didn't have to..." He has this shy expression on his face, with him walking towards the brunet, a hand behind him. Eventually he reveals a bouquet of sunflowers, a smile inching to his visage.  
  
"They're all that's left in the flower shop since they were closing... happy anniversary, baby." Steve whispers, with Tony looking up with a dopey smile. He tiptoes to give Steve a smack on the lips and pats his face gently.  
  
"Don't say it like this is a bad thing," Tony takes the bouquet, admiring them, "They're beautiful... Thank you. Now, enough chit-chat or the food will get cold!" He pokes Steve on his side, taking his hand to lead him to the table even though Steve flinched with a light chuckle. Tony puts the bouquet right there, opting to put it in a vase later.  
  
"So how was work?" Tony queries as he sits across the blond. He serves him a part of the roasted chicken before taking some for his own plate.  
  
Steve sighs, prodding his food with the knife. "The UV won't work on me earlier... I'm now a day behind my project, and it sucks because the client wants it ASAP. They're a really important person too.. The museum should really do upgrades and buy new ones but being privately-owned, their cheap-asses won't."  
  
As a paintings conservator, Steve sits down for hours trying to restore paintings covered in grime, bringing them back to their original colors. Even though it's tiring and inhaling all the varnish in his entire shift sometimes gives him headaches, Steve can't say that the people don't pay a good price. Especially in this particular project wherein it's an old Wakandan art — and he's being pressured since the coronation for the new queen is just around the corner. Sometimes Steve feels bad rambling like this to Tony after a long, exhausting day at work.  
  
Tony, on the other hand, likes listening to Steve complain. It just grounds him sometimes, like a little reminder that Steve is here and he's here for _him_. That they have each other.  
  
"How 'bout you?" Steve returns the question, now properly cutting up the meat Tony had given him, "Same old?"  
  
"Same old," Tony replies with an exaggerated sigh, taking some of the pasta. He offers some to Steve with Steve accepting the bowl. "I'm just glad that Pep covered me though."  
  
"You _always_ do that to Pepper! Give her a break."  
  
"Well I really had to this time! I had to cut off 5 hours of work to prepare this entire thing for my sweetums." Tony rests his chin on the back of his hands as he clasps them together, propping his elbows on the table. He gives Steve a teasing grin, one that Steve would always answer with a fond eye roll.  
  
Though Tony's in the C-Level position of the Engineering department, Pepper, a dear friend and co-worker from the Business department with the same rank as him, always has his back. They've known each other way before Tony had met Steve. Truly a friendship tested by time, so Tony was 100% sure that Pepper didn't mind.  
  
Before the two could continue their conversation, Tony's phone rings in the distance, cutting off the music he was playing. He raises a finger at Steve before standing up and taking the call, realizing it was his mom wanting a video call.  
  
"Can you see me?"  
  
_"Hi, Tony! Where's Steve?"_  
  
"Can you– mom, move your camera. I can't– there we go." Tony beams, waving at his phone before heading back to the dinner table. "Here he is. Can you see him?" He turns the screen towards the blond, revealing Maria Stark to him.  
  
Steve waves enthusiastically. "Hello, Maria!"  
  
_"Oh, hi! Happy anniversary to you two!"_ She greets, earning an exchange of looks between the couple. _"Got any plans?"_  
  
"Well," Tony replies, now positioning himself beside Steve so both of them can be seen by his mother, "I cooked him dinner, made a little surprise... how's Hawaii?"  
  
_"Wonderful! Edwin and Ana are enjoying too. They're out at the beach bar though,"_ Maria explains. _"But look at the view!"_ A sudden stagger of the video, presumably because Maria is using a laptop, then an exhilerating view before the two. Sunset in Hawaii, always beautiful.  
  
"Oh, that's so pretty!" Steve comments, in awe. The hues of the sky blend perfectly as if it was something he'd see displayed in a museum. Tony, on the other hand, looks at Steve with a smile.  
  
_"I know, I wish you two were here. How about for your next anniversary? You guys better travel a lot before you have kids, you know."_  
  
The mention of kids tenses Steve up. It was a topic he's sensitive with, something that Tony knew. Maria, however, didn't.  
  
It's one of the few things they'd argue about as a couple.  
  
Releasing a laugh he hoped wasn't too fake and stiff, Steve shrugs with a subtle pout of his bottom lip. "Maybe. If I get a time off at work. That'll be on our list though, for sure.."  
  
"Yeah, this right here is a busy bee," Tony responds with a grin. Tony's better at handling situations like this. The brunet grabs the other by the shoulder, giving it a short squeeze. "We'll keep that in mind though mom. But for now, you enjoy. Go and have fun with the Jarvises, shoo!" Waving his hand to the screen, Tony chuckles, as well as his mother.  
  
_"Alright, alright, I'll leave you love birds. You too, enjoy the rest of your evening. Love you both!"_ Maria blows a kiss at the screen before dropping the call.  
  
Along with the ended call, Tony puts his hand down as well, tucking his phone into his pocket.  
  
Steve is chewing his lower lip, carefully picking up the utensils again.  
  
"Want some wine?" Tony suddenly offers, a hand rubbing Steve's shoulder this time. This has to diffuse. He doesn't wait for an answer though and goes, "I'll get us some wine."  
  
As the brunet walks away, Steve puts up a smile, the origin of it indistinguishable. Or maybe he's just thankful that it didn't escalate like how he thought it'd be.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Later on, Tony got a ladder to take the streamers down from the ceiling while Steve is deflating the letter balloons. They decided to call it a day and clean up after they've finished dinner.  
  
"So, we're really up for Hawaii next year?" Tony starts, crumpling the crêpe papers together, "Because you know, you can book it off early now so your bosses won't have anything to say when the date's near."  
  
"Mhm," Steve hums, placing the letter A balloon in the box, "I might... if they get another huge project around this month too next year, I'll just hope for the best for them. I can't believe I'm saying this but an escape from paintings would be great, you know."  
  
Tony laughs. "Oh _wow_ , coming from you, Mr. Paintings Enthusiast." He teases, climbing down the ladder to take the bunch of streamers to the nearby trash can. "But yeah, just like what my mom said too.."  
  
Steve looks up to Tony with a sorry smile, but he's silent. See, Tony's always careful about the topic of children, which Steve appreciates. But he'd be more grateful if Tony doesn't bring it up anymore, maybe, until _he_ himself brings it up willingly.  
  
"Babe, it'll be a while. We can travel how much we want without thinking about kids..." Steve finally says, hoisting the box up after putting the letter Y in lastly.  
  
"But you see, we're three years in. It's the point in a relationship where you think about those—"  
  
"I haven't even introduced you to my parents yet, Tony.." Steve cuts in with a sigh as he ambles away.  
  
"And that too. When are you planning to do that, Steve? Until when are you planning to hide me? I'm getting tired–"  
  
"I'm not hiding you," Steve stops in his tracks, turning around to face his boyfriend again. He sighs for the second time, and he's trying not to raise his voice. "Tony, you know my parents are extremely conservative and if they find out that their son has a _boyfriend_ , I don't– I don't–"  
  
Before Steve could finish his sentence, the door bell rings, with it echoing inside the house. The duo stops bickering and looks at the door at the same time, wondering who the hell would visit in this ungodly hour. With Steve being the nearest to the door, he puts the box down on the couch and answers, much to his surprise.  
  
It's someone he's known of since god knows when... someone he hasn't even seen for years.  
  
He's gently swaying a crying infant in his arms, diaper bag clinging on his shoulder. He looks up to Steve with those steel blue eyes that show nothing but hopelessness.  
  
"Bucky?" Steve managed to mutter out, the grip on the door handle tightening. His childhood bestfriend — his _first love_ — someone he hasn't seen since college graduation, is right here in front of him. Suddenly. With a kid.  
  
"I-I need your help..." Bucky says, slightly cuddling the baby closer as he turns his focus on Tony from afar. Tony jounces his head as a silent greeting to someone he hasn't met before, but familiar with the name.  
  
"I don't know where else to go. Please."

 

* * *

 

"So the kid's mother left her to you today?" Steve interrogates. Bucky is pacing back and forth behind the couch while Tony's carrying the now sleeping little baby, completely smitten.  
  
Bucky stops walking and leans forward to the back rest. "Yeah. After learning that I accidentally impregnated her after a one-night-stand last year, she dropped the baby off. And I got kicked out of my place too. Overdue rent and shit.. and yeah, I've gone to my relatives but they can't take me in. Me and–" He throws a hand towards the baby, frustrated, "–that kid." He sighs, now running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Do you have a name for her?" Tony speaks softly, eyes still on the baby. He moves the wrapped fabric off her face to see her face more clearly and god, she _is_ pretty. Her dad, on the other hand — the way Tony sees Bucky — maybe it's just the way he presents himself, but he looks.. rugged? Maybe? With the messy long hair and ungroomed beard. You couldn't even see the family resemblance right now.  
  
"No," Bucky clicks his tongue before muttering lowly, "I'm gonna set her up for adoption anyway..."  
  
"Woah, wait. That's your daughter, Buck. That's quite a rash decision, don't you think?" Steve furrows his brows.  
  
"And? Steve, I can't. I can't take care of her when I can't even take care of myself. Look, I lost my fucking job and my house on the same day, and then _she_ came. Did I mention that my boyf– my _ex_ scammed me today too? It's like the whole universe suddenly decided to fuck me over once and for all, and I don't think I can handle her with all of this goin' on in my life."  
  
"Hey," Tony interjects, "You must be tired. Listen, how 'bout we talk about everything tomorrow once you've rested? Sweetheart, Steve, get him some fresh clothes and uh, blankets and pillows. Is it okay if you sleep on the couch? The room that's supposed to be the guest room's full of our junk at the moment."  
  
As Steve complies and goes upstairs for the stuff, Bucky watches him silently before turning back to Tony. He sighs heavily and rubs his neck; maybe he is indeed tired after all. He didn't even think Steve would accept him just like that after everything that had happened in the past, but he didn't know anyone else. This was a hell of a day for him.  
  
"Yeah, 'course.. thanks um, Tony was it?" Bucky asks, going around the couch to sit on it. His eyes dart to his daughter, still sleeping soundly on Tony's arms. He wonders if he can do that to her too, have her peaceful like that. It didn't seem like it since she didn't stop crying only until Tony held her.  
  
Tony hums. He scoots closer towards Bucky, extending his hand for a shake while still holding the infant on the other. "So you're the past?" He says, half-joking. Steve told him about Bucky before, and he's not sure how he feels about him just yet.  
  
Bucky raises his brows, surprised that Steve would even mention him to Tony. Taking Tony's hand firmly, he shakes it once. "Kinda.. And I figured you're the present. I'm uh, James. Or Bucky. That's what Steve calls me. You can too, I guess."  
  
Bucky shrugs just when Steve arrives back with everything, jogging down the stairs.  
  
The two brunets both looked up at him at the same time which... sent shivers down Steve's spine to say the least — he can't say he didn't almost drop the things he's carrying. Maybe he just never imagined these two men in the same room, let alone the same house.  
  
This situation they're having can go one way or another; Steve just hopes it's not gonna swing to the worse side.


End file.
